


Flying

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [17]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker convinces Eliot to jump off a building with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

Fly

Prompt: Fly

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Parker, Eliot Spencer

Pairings: Eliot Spencer/Parker

They were standing on the roof of Parker's six story compound as the crazy thief strapped them into harnesses.

"Parker, remind me again why I agreed to do this?" he asked as he looked at the ground.

"Because I threatened to withhold sex" she says with a maniacal giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved towards the edge. "Jump on three, I've got you. Trust me, this rigging's solid." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Damn. The things I do for you girl..." She just grinned and began the countdown.

"One... two... three...!" She pulled them off the building and the plummeted towards the ground.

Eliot could barely breathe. It felt like falling until the brakes began to kick in, then it felt like flying. He was flying with his girlfriend in his arms, and there couldn't be a better feeling in the world.


End file.
